


Wolfstar Drabbles

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so cheesy i wanna barf</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Valentines day

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cheesy i wanna barf

Sirius walked into the flower shop. He looked around at all the roses and hydrangeas and tulips, but none of them seemed like something Remus would want. Yes that's right, he was getting flowers for Remus on Valentines day. He just didn't know how he was going to give them to him...

How do you tell your best friend that you're in love with them? 'Oh hey Remus, I ran past this flower shop this morning. Thought you might like these hydrangeas. Oh by the way, I'm in love with you.' Yeah, that wasn't a conversation he wanted to have.

Sirius was so lost in thought, he didn't notice when Remus entered the store and walked over to him, "Padfoot? What are you doing here?"

Sirius jumped, "Oh, hey Moony. Just getting some flowers for a special someone. What are you doing here?"

Remus smiled, "Same as you. It is Valentines after all."

Sirius's heart broke, he should have known Remus had a Valentine already, he quickly grabbed a bouquet of Daisy's.

Remus smiled, "Love those flowers. Simple, but still beautiful."

Sirius forced a smile, "Yeah they are. Well, I'll see you later Moony." He hurried and paid and then left.

Remus smiled after his friend and then walked over towards the tulips, Sirius's favorite flowers. Yeah, he was getting flowers for Sirius, he figured it was time he finally told his best friend how he felt.

*le two hours later*

Remus knocked on the open doorway, "Padfoot. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sirius nodded, "I wanted to talk to you too."

Remus walked over and sat on the edge of Sirius's bed, taking his best friend's hands in his, "Sirius, you're my best friend. You know I'd do anything for you. But, I've been keeping something from you."

Sirius's heart plummeted, Remus is seeing someone, "Oh..."

Remus nodded, "Sirius, I'm in love with you."

Sirius nodded, "Well, I hope you guys are happy-Wait...what???"

Remus burst into giggles, "Sirius, I said I'm in love with you."

Sirius nodded frantically, "I heard that...its just that all day, and yesterday, and last week, and last month, and the 6 months before that...anyways, all this time ive been dreading telling you that I was in love with you, because I didn't think you felt the same. But now here we are, and you decided today was the day-" Remus cut him off, pressing his lips to Sirius's.

When he pulled back Sirius giggled, "I was talking too much wasn't I."

Remus chuckled, "A bit yeah. You sounded a bit like a mad git."

Sirius nodded, "Fair enough."

Remus laughed and tackled Sirius to the bed, curling up next to him. After a while they both fell asleep, oblivious to a smirking Lilly being handed $20 by both Peter and James.


	2. James' magic handcuffs

Sirius woke up at the crack of dawn from a nightmare, and tiptoed into Remus's room, slipping into bed with him. Remus sleepily moved closer to Sirius and wrapped one arm around his waist, pressing his face to the shorter boy's chest. Sirius smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

Neither of the sleeping boys noticed when a snickering James handcuffed them together with enchanted cuffs. Ones that could only come off with a kiss. James was tired of them fawning over each other and had decided to settle it once and for all.

In the morning, Remus woke up and stared into the eyes of an already awake Sirius. They both smiled and blushed. They both went to pull away, only they couldn't.

Remus frowned at the cuffs and Sirius's eyes went wide, "No, no no no...this can't be happening. I'm gonna kill him..."

Remus frowned at the sputtering boy, "Padfoot...you okay? Why are we handcuffed together?"

Sirius gave Remus a look, "James..."

Remus sucked in a sharp breath and stared at the cuffs before breathing, "He wouldn't dare..."

Sirius shakily reached for his wand and tried to unlock them, "Alohomora..." Nothing, then he tried an open spell, and then an off spell. None of them worked. Sirius and Remus looked at the other, scared.

Remus swallowed hard, "How do we get it off?"

Sirius looked at Remus, "You don't want to know..."

Remus poked his best friend's side, "What is it Padfoot?"

Sirius sighed, "Moony..."

Remus frowned, "Don't Moony me. How do we get the bloody things off?"

Sirius groaned and buried his face in the taller boy's chest, "We have to kiss..."

Remus stiffened, "K-kiss???"

Sirius simply nodded, his face still hidden. Remus cleared his throat, "Well, we had better get to it then."

Sirius jumped like he had been electrocuted, "W-what?" His voice a higher octave than usual.

Remus realized what he said and went red, "Oh Merlin...I'm sorry Sirius. I-I...I shouldn't have said that. My mouth was just blurting what I wanted..."

Sirius looked at his best friend, "What you wanted? Remus, do you like me?"

Remus hesitated then nodded, "Y-yeah..."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and realized this was the damn moment he had imagined in his head so many times and to be honest, he had never wanted to snog someone so bad. He tackled Remus to the bed and crushed their lips together. Remus moaned and Sirius chuckled.

Remus pulled back, "Padfoot..."

Sirius cut him off with another kiss. Remus fisted his hands in Sirius's hair. It was Sirius's turn to moan.

Remus pulled back for air and said, "The cuffs are gone."

Sirius grinned, "Good. I suppose it would be a bit difficult to shag the hell out of you with them on."

Remus reddened to the tips of his ears and all he managed was, "Oh..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that sucked royal hippogriff...


	3. Christmas at Hogwarts

It was the middle of Christmas break and the gang had decided to all stay at Hogwarts. Remus took the stairs two at a time. He had finally decided to tell Sirius how he felt. James and Peter both knew he was gay, but he hadn't been able to tell Sirius yet.

There were two reasons why he couldn't tell Sirius. One, he was positive his best friend was 100% straight. And two, Remus was 100% in love with him.

The young werewolf paused outside the door and thought about what he was going to say. He had it all planned out when he suddenly heard a noise come from inside. A quite, comprimising sound.

Remus frowned and slowly opened the door and took half a step inside before freezing. Sirius was still in bed, but someone was with him. A certain messy haired friend of theirs, James. Remus tore his eyes away and slipped back out the door, unseen by the couple.

He tore his way blindly back down the stairs into the common room and collapsed in front of the fire, Sirius's favorite spot, he shoved the thought away angrily.

No, not angry. Hurt, by his own silly heart. How had he not known James and Sirius were together? Had his own feelings for his best friend clouded his judgement?

He sighed and leaned back against the cool stone wall. He looked out the window and winced, almost a full moon. Only about two more days before he'd have to lie to his friends again. Remus groaned and fisted his hair in his hands.

He sat like that for quite a while, in fact he didn't even notice when Sirius slipped down next to him.

"Hey Re...you okay?" The other boy asked gently.

Remus flinched, "Oh, hey Sirius. What are you still doing up?"

Sirius yawned and shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. I went to your room, but you weren't there. I figured this was the next best place to find you."

Remus nodded, "Well, you found me. Its almost midnight Sirius, go get some sleep." He stood up and walked toward the bookshelf.

Sirius frowned at his best friend's behavior, "Remus. Did I do something to upset you?"

It took all he had for Remus not to turn around, not to console his best friend, to tell him he hadn't done anything. Instead, he simply shrugged and picked up a random book. Then he went to sit in the corner next to the fire.

Sirius was confused. He went to sit in front of Remus and pulled the book away, ignoring Remus's look of annoyance. He took the dark haired boy's hands in his and smiled.

Remus hesitated and then sighed, "You didn't do anything Sirius. It...its me."

Sirius frowned, "Re, what do you mean?"

Remus's heart tightened at the nickname, "There's this person...who I really like. But they're with someone else..."

Sirius nodded, "I sort of know how that feels." He gave Remus a sad smile, "There's this person who I really like, but I think they might hate me if they found out."

Remus frowned, "What? Sirius, anyone lucky enough to be liked by you, should feel like the most important person in the world."

Sirius blushed and nodded, "You too Re. You're quite the catch too."

Remus smiled a bit, "Besides, you have James." His eyes tightened as he forced the smile.

A look of panic flashed in Sirius's eyes, "J-James?"

Remus swallowed hard, "I...I uh, accidentally walked in on you two earlier. But its okay! I'm completely supportive of whatever you do." His forced smile made an appearance once again.

The panic washed from Sirius's eyes and he smiled, "Thanks Re. Though, if I'm being honest, James was just an experiment. To see if I really am, well, gay..." He blushed a deep red.

Remus laughed, "Well, in all fairness, I'm gay too..."

Sirius gave him a look, "We all knew Re."

Remus swallowed hard, "Wh-what?"

Sirius smiled, "Yeah, I've known for a while, I just didn't say anything because I figured you'd say something when the time was right."

Remus nodded, "And...what else do you know?"

Sirius looked at him, suddenly serious, "Besides that you're a werewolf? Not much."

Remus almost passed out, "H-How did you find out...I-I...kept it so quiet..."

Sirius quickly pulled the shorter boy into his arms, "Its okay Re, it doesn't change who you are."

Remus hesitated and then pulled back from the hug, "If...if we are just laying everything out there...you should know something." He swallowed hard and looked his best friend straight in the eyes, "Sirius Black, I'm truly, madly, deeply, in love with you."

Sirius blinked and then grinned, "I know Remus. I've known for a while. And now, thanks to James, I know that I wasn't going crazy every time I passed you in the hall. Or every time we held hands." He smiled and linked his pinkies with Remus's. He looked up into the dark haired boy's eyes and whispered, "And I now know that that pit I feel in my stomach every time I get near you, or see your eyes light up or even the way you smile at me, I know what that feeling is."

Remus stared wide eyed at his best friend, "Wh-what is it?" He all but breathed.

Sirius leaned forward till his lips ghosted over Remus's, "Love."

Remus sucked in a gasp and Sirius's eyes fluttered open. He stared into Remus's eyes, begging for permission and when it came, he crushed his lips to the other boy's.

Out the window behind the boys, a star shot across the sky. But neither of the boys noticed. Nor did they care to have missed it. For tonight, both their wishes came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Cheesy...


	4. Remus' Anchor

Remus needed an anchor. Not a literal one maybe, but something to keep his head grounded. Every full moon, he felt himself drift a bit farther, and he was worried he was gonna change one day and never change back.

Three months went by, the rest of the gang found out Remus was a werewolf, and were super supportive to him. They were all actually working on something to help him. But Remus knew, he still needed an anchor.

He didn't know who to talk to about it. James would try to help, but he's so lighthearted about things. Peter, yeah that's not gonna happen. So the only person that left was, Sirius.

Remus tapped Sirius on the shoulder, "Padfoot...I need some help."

Sirius set his books down and turned towards him, "Whats wrong? Someone giving you a hard time?"

Remus smiled a bit, "No, nothing like that. Its just...when I, change, I can tell that each time, the wolf is taking over, more and more. I need an anchor."

Sirius nodded, "Lets find you one then."

Remus let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "Thanks Padfoot."

Sirius grinned at the newfound nickname, "Of course Moony."

A few days past, Sirius was driving himself and Remus mad. The overenthusiastic boy was searching every crevice of the castle for something on the topic. Neither boy had been able to find anything yet.

Remus collapsed into the couch, he watched Sirius furrow his brow and chew on his tongue like he always did when he was studying. The darker haired boy stood up a bit and grabbed Sirius's arm gently. Tugging him up and pushing his down on the couch before curling up into a ball next to his best friend.

Sirius laughed and ran his fingers through Remus's curls. Remus reached up and linked his pinky with Sirius's. He smiled to himself, his eyes closed.

Sirius stared down fondly at his best friend, "Your hair is really soft."

Remus nodded and smiled, "Its Peter's shampoo."

Sirius laughed, "Should have known."

Remus chuckled, sending vibrations through Sirius's body, "This is nice."

Sirius blinked, pulling himself back to reality, "Hmm?"

Remus smiled, "I said this is nice."

Sirius blushed, "Oh, yeah it is, isn't it."

Remus finally opened his eyes and looked up at his best friend, "Sirius, I found my anchor."

Sirius frowned, "What? When?"

Remus laughed at the pouty expression on his face, "Well, I found it a long time ago, but I just now realized that it's been there the whole time."

Sirius gave him a confused look, "Re, you're not making any sense."

Remus sighed and sat up, straddling Sirius's hips, "You. You're my anchor."

Sirius's eyes went wide, "M-Me?"

Remus smiled, "Yeah you and your stupid git face."

Sirius grinned, "If I have a stupid git face, what does that make yours?" He rolled his eyes and flipped his hair, "Because we both know who's the pretty one in this relationship."

Remus froze, "Are we?"

Sirius shrugged, "If you want?"

Remus smiled, "I'd love to."

Sirius smiled back mischievously, "So, if I'm the anchor, does that make you the boat?" Remus groaned and rested his head on Sirius's chest, "A big, loud Muggle barge boat?"


	5. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class makes Amortentia, but Remus and Sirius don't smell anything different.

Remus trudged into Potions and slid into his chair next to Sirius. He ignored the teacher's "So glad you could join us Mr. Lupin" as he yawned and laid his head on Sirius's shoulder.

The other boy chuckled but kept working on whatever potion the class was brewing. After a few minutes, Remus felt Sirius's long fingers gently prodding his frame, checking last night's damage.

Remus yawned and mumbled, "Back."

He felt Sirius's hands trace the long bandaged the Nurse-witch had put on him this morning, and hiss, "What happened??"

The werewolf snuggled closer to his best friend, "One of Hagrid's bloody hippogriffs."

He felt rather than heard Sirius snicker, "I guess it's better than a teacher."

Remus laughed, "Or Severus." They both snickered at that.

A few minutes later and Remus got to work helping the other boy, crushing peppermint. They were making Amortentia, the bloody love potion.

When they finished Sirius leaned forward and took a whiff. Remus looked at him anxiously, "What do you smell Padfoot?"

Sirius frowned and shook his head, "I don't think we did it right. I don't smell anything except your shampoo. You try."

Remus leaned forward and breathed deep, but all he got was a nose-full of Sirius's Cologne, "I don't smell anything either. Though I suppose the fact that you bathed in Cologne today probably doesn't help."

The professor came over and inspected their potion, "Excellent job boys! 10 points to Gryffindor."

Sirius frowned, "But...it didn't work."

Remus nodded, "Yeah, we don't smell anything."

The professor smiled a bit and shook his head before walking away, "You brewed it perfectly."

The two boys then started to realize. Remus, hadn't taken a shower this morning. And Sirius had lost his Cologne last week. They both turned to look at each other, wide eyes full of shock on both faces.

Remus was the first to break the silence, "So..."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah..."

They both stared at each other for a few moments and then broke into giggles simultaneously. Remus bit his lip and looked down at his hands. Sirius picked at his nails.

Remus looked at Sirius and said, "Do you want to-"

At the same time, Sirius looked up at Remus and said, "Hey, do you-"

They both stopped and smiled before saying simultaneously, "Yeah..."

When they told James and Peter a week later, they expected the worst. Instead, they were met with Peter groaning and handing James a small pouch full of coins. A week after, James and Lily were official as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhhhhhhhhhh...the end is shit. I'm sorry.


End file.
